The Sand Gem in Your Hands
by MoonCookie
Summary: Perhaps a young boy's wish comes in the form of a shooting star as a young man falls in love with that innocent gem in the sand. Stokeshipping: Lucas/Kouki X Volkner/Denji. Yaoi/Slash/BL/Shota. Rating will go up.


Gosh I keep forgetting to write a brief author's note up here xD Hahah.

Anyways this is stokeshipping, Lucas/Kouki with Volkner/Denji. I just really love these two. I think this ship ties in first place with my love for challengeshipping (JunXKurotsugu). Pedo all the way man, pedo all theee way. xDD

Yes, that means this is YAOI, but its also about an OLDER MAN and a CUTE LITTLE BOY. LOL. W Uhm, I hope fans of this ship enjoy the story. And..well..just in general I hope you enjoy it.

I don't own pokemon. If I did then sick and perverted things would happen. XD HEE HAH. ^___________^ Like they aren't already going to happen in this story..HUR HURRR W

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Sand Gem in Your Hands**

**---  
**

This was a city where the sand grains shined almost as brightly as the night stars. The smooth granules slipped past his fingers, sparkling as they collected into a small dune between his firmly placed feet as his back arched to maintain a crouch.

"stars born from sand…huh.." he spoke to no one in particular.

His eyelids fell closed as a gentle breeze picked up. He could swear the feeling vaguely reminded him of fingers combing through his hair.

He peeked at his open palm; a few opaque grains remained embedded in the creases of his hand. He tilted his arm little by little, gauging the angle at which gravity would pull them free and have them join the rest.

A shiver crept its way down his spine as soft locks of hair swayed and tickled the skin on the back of his neck while a magenta scarf wrapped carelessly around small shoulders dangled its ends into the white sands.

The sun warmed his bones and as he threw his head back to have the sky's blue abyss meet the pools of his own dark cerulean, Kouki decided he liked the change Nagisa's atmosphere brought in spite of the region's normally cool weather.

This place brought an endless sunshine and the gently foaming waves of the sea echoed its own welcome as they toppled over each other to kiss your feet on the shoreline. But these things weren't the only reasons that pulled people here. The city's solar powered walkways were an amazing feat in themselves, the site held a variety of shops, and the lighthouse held the vista of the Pokémon league that was oh so far in the distance.

It was really all quite picturesque; even the different people that came and went accentuated the liveliness here. But more importantly, Nagisa was also home to its famous shooting star, the 8th gym leader and the pinnacle of battles that would either make or break a trainer's chances of making it into the Pokémon League.

Kouki gave a small "hmmm" as an image of blonde hair and blue eyes flashed briefly in mind before quickly dispersing. He slowly rolled the man's name over his tongue and furrowed his brows slightly in thought.

Unfortunately, Kouki was more familiar with the name of the man rather than what he looked like.

A few seconds of concentrated silence swept by before the short pre-teen gave an audible sigh and lazily threw himself back into the sand. His vision was once more masked in an endless baby blue.

"Denji…" he whispered to himself. There was no importance to it; he had spoken the name as freely as the last syllable had carried off into silence.

"Nagisa's shining star…" he finished calmly, but a thought crossed his mind and pinged itself in the forefront. Kouki couldn't help but muse over something as he had done earlier…

'…I wonder...' his thought proceeded with a slightly pessimistic attitude. 'If he's a star…then I wonder if to him…we're just like mere grains of the sand..'

And with that finishing thought, new ones began to run wild. Ones that questioned his own worth and abilities…but in the end Kouki decided that everyone were stars; some just shined brighter than others perhaps…

A sting came from behind his eyes, as if sand had been blown in them. He remembered words that had been concealed somewhere in the back of his mind.

'I…don't know what I'm going to do about that boy…'

'Hah! That is just so amazing!...If only Kouki could be like that..now, wouldn't that be something? But perhaps that's just wishful thinking…'

His eyes had narrowed as the recollections of words and voices from recent memories permeated his lax mood, turning him sour inside. They were only the surface; the ones that hurt the most slept deeper.

Really, it wasn't that hard. It shouldn't be. There was only one thing that pulled him here, but he wondered if it was worth the trouble of proving himself when he really didn't care what others thought of him. But if he didn't care…then why did the words make him feel so rotten inside? And just what did he want to prove? To who, more importantly? And if he did so, what then? What was next…?

He still had come so far. But even so, perhaps he really was still the small boy blessed with the misfortune of taking the same steps as everyone else but having them seen as lesser than so.

Then what was it that made him so different? He turned his head to the side, white granules caking his cheek.

'nothing…really…' he had decided.

The coolness of the sand beneath his fingers brought him back to where he was as the sounds of people passing by and the conundrum of afternoon bustle gradually filled his ears bringing him out of his reverie.

Thoughts of what he really wanted slipped away into the depths to be saved for contemplation at a later time.

Shaking his head like a dog to rid his hair of the alabaster particles, Kouki rubbed his cheeks with his palms as he sat up.

He unconsciously grasped at smooth, ruby colored spheres around his belt. Gazing straight ahead, the ocean cascaded into his vision as he said goodbye to it for the day. Perhaps he would visit it again sometime in the evening. He had things to do, but more importantly, he had thoughts that needed collecting. He also had not fully seen all of Nagisa's wonders and perhaps a long walk would acquaint him with them. Perhaps his stay here would welcome him to new and amazing things.

Sad things, happy things, but that's what made it all wonderful somehow in the end, right?

And as footprints accentuated his leave, the boy was unaware of someone's gaze falling upon him from high above on the gleaming solar walkways, with eyes much like his, but shining with a lively darkness of their own.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**O_____o ohhhh** I wonder WHO IS SPYING ON KOUKI!?!??! ... Like I haven't made that obvious already xD HAHA.

hnmm.... debating so hard on how to make this angsty...oh but my fluffy good side is saying to spare them much torture URGHHHH.

Cute little boys, cute little boys... Also, I'm under the impression that Kouki's eye color is dark cerulean..idk why.

jhasdkjs what do you think will happen next?...oh..i can't do without making fun of Flint... HEEEEEEE *SMILEY*

I would love to hear what you think or how you feel. ^_________^ hnnnnnmmm!


End file.
